bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jan (NBZP)
The Character Profile Appearance Standard mata-matoran build, with dark blue primary and light blue secondary. His eyes are a bright blue, and always seem to hold an excitement in them, always one for going out and having an interesting time. Regardless, he can be cynical at times and joking at others. His Akaku lacks the telescopic fixture, being symmetrical on both sides -- two eyes, not four. Biography There's not much to say about young Jan, except for the fact that there's always new things he wants to try out. Sometimes his lack of self-confidence lends a hand to him chickening out, or leaving a new thing up to someone else. For now, he simply wants to get into the bigger picture of things, but wants to start out slowly and moving at a pace he feels comfortable. Naturally, a comfortable pace for him is progression once a year, but he feels that the extra time and practice will allow him to gain the skills needed for the future. He's never had any combatic training, or has he ever thought to think of such things. To him, there's just never been too much of a point, as he figures that any seasoned others would take up the warrior mantle on a whim, thus exempting him from needing to have those skills in reserve. However, his curious mind is always drawn towards the things labeled as "taboo," "Bad" or "Evil" -- sometimes out of just curiosity, other times, he just doesn't understand the stance everyone is taking and thinks there to be nothing wrong with it. Weapon A composite bow, used for hunting and not much else. It could take on other, more sentient things, but Jan has never really used it to harm another and would probably have some issues as far as that went. -- Jan lost the bow when the ship he had been on wrecked in the ocean. Jan gained a long staff from the Xa-Kuta Priest named Zean, the staff being thin near the top and widening near the bottom, a one foot long, curved blade attached to the top of the staff. Abilities His body is more along the lithe, agile and wiry in terms of body and not so much on the side of muscular, thick or intimidating. He has a very innocent air about him, perhaps due to how he lacks any signs of struggle on his body, and perhaps just by how he acts in the every day world -- constantly inquiring about the oddest things, and fascinated by the most trivial happenings. One other thing he has some prowess in is stringed instruments. Jan's always loved the sound such instruments make, often times playing a tune in the rain, mostly because to him the rain makes its own music and he merely wants to play along with it. For the most part, he's self-taught. Weakness Physically weak, not trained in combat and is rather easily scared off. His matoran-based armor won't do much against even a basic knife, and he simply doesn't really know how to avoid many thought out attacks. Character Summary Jan is a matoran, simply enough. However, he's a very aspirational and a very adventurous individual, his worldviews bordering on naive and his actions filling that particular trait. Currently, he's traveling about within Le-Wahi, trying to get to Ga-Koro in hopes of finding someone who would be willing to take him to the Kumu-Islets -- that being a challenge in and of itself, for the dark rumors of the islets is known by many a Ga-Koroan boater. The reason why Jan wants to get over to the Kumu-Islets is tied to his interest in Xa-Koro/ the Xa-Kuta. The ominious, often times disliked, organization has drawn his attention due to how unconventional it is, how different it is and when things are unconventional, unorthodox and just different -- it attracts his eye. As of now, he has a basic understanding of what it is, knowing that it praises the Makuta at most, but he feels as if they have a good stance on things. Category:Matoran (NBZP)